


When the morning comes

by TheCouch_Potatoe



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, I dont fucking know what to put here they fuck and ya, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe
Summary: Lapin this one for you hope you like it cuz i hate it
Relationships: Count Fersen/Marquis de lafayette (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but holly shit did i have trouble with this lol. Lowkey got side tracked and was gonna write some wholesome shit and no smut lol

He didn't know how he ended up like this and so far he couldn't bring himself to care. All that mattered at this moment was him and Fersen. He remembers vaguely Fersen inviting him to drink, he agreed and they got wasted pretty quickly and now they were in his home holding each other in a way one can only compare to lovers. Perhaps he had grown fonder to Fersen than he’d like to admit. He no longer saw Fersen as his comrade from war, not the man who pursued the same married women he did but rather someone he could seek a romantic relationship with. He shook his head no that was just the alcohol talking. They were both men. He couldn't, this was wrong, they couldn't love each other. And even if he got past his fear society wouldn't and whatever they had… whatever they felt in this room would be gone forever. The light giggle that came from Fersen snapped him out of his thoughts. Fersen brought his hands to cup Laffey's face. 

“Has anyone told you your eyes are beautiful” Fersen giggled. 

“N-no?” Lafayette said, confused before laughing lightly. 

“Well they are and it's a shame no one has noticed” Fersen leaned in slightly about to close the gap in between them. 

And at being this close Lafayette could smell the alcohol on Fersen’s breath. He pushed him off and the look on Fersen's face could only be compared to that of a kicked puppy. His eyes filled with hurt and confusion and that hurt lafayette. 

“Lafayette?” he tilted his head, a pout forming on his lips. 

“You're drunk, you should head home,” Lafayette turned away from him. 

“But I don't want to go home lafayette, I want to stay here with you” Fersen whined, gripping his arm tightly. 

He took a deep breath in and continued to present his cold demeanor. Something he did often to avoid confrontation. He pushed Fersen off his arm. 

“You can't stay here, I'll have someone escort you home”.

“Why do you always push me away gilbert?” Lafayette let out a shaky breath.

“Let me stay please, … I want to be with you” Fersen looked up at him and the look on his face, Lafayette could never say no to that. 

He looked like a lost puppy, he finally understood why everyone was so fond of him. Lafayette cupped his face gently before leaning in. Fersen in response smashed their lips together. Lafayette wrapped his arms around Fersen's neck pulling him closer to him. They parted after a while to regain their breath. 

“Fersen, we can't '' Lafayette attempted to push him off but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. 

Fersen placed his finger on his lips “Shhh don't argue with me, just tell me do you want this?”

“We can't-” Fersen cut him off. 

“That doesn't matter do you want to,” Lafayette thought for a moment before gripping Fersens's waist tightly. 

“I know that I want you” he leaned in and kissed him. 

They kissed each other again, more passionately as they would not let anything hold them back anymore. They parted for a bit to get their clothes off. Fersen smirked, dragging Lafayette to the bed wrapping his legs around his waist. 

“I want you to pound into me ” Fersen whispered wrapping his arms around Lafayette's neck. 

  
  


Lafayette pushed his knee in between Fersen's legs. Fersen yelped, tightening his grip on lafayette. 

“G-gilbert~” he moaned gently rolling his hips. 

Lafayette bit his lip, he had never noticed how pretty Fersen was until now. 

Fersen flipped him over before straddling him. Fersen kissed his neck biting every now and then while rolling his hips. He moaned, gripping Fersen's waist tightly. Fersen grabbed Lafayette's hand and brought it to his lips. Lafayette could feel the blood rush to his face as he felt his finger being shoved into Fersen’s warm mouth. Fersen smirked, covering every bit of Lafayette's fingers. Moaning softly around them as he continued to grind against the other man. He stopped making Lafayette whimper. He sat up pushing a finger into Fersen. Fersen hissed softly digging his nails into the palms of his hand. One became two and two became three. Fersen rocked his hips gently as Lafayette continued to stretch him. He put his hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his moans. 

“I want you in me- please” Fersen whined pulling away Lafayette's arm. 

Fersen didn't waste any time positioning himself over Lafayette's dick. He sank slowly, wincing slightly. Lafayette groaned, gripping his wrist tightly. Trying his best not to slam Fersen down on his dick. Fersens legs trembled as he reached the base. He placed a hand over his stomach, he felt so fucking full. He let out a few shaking breaths before smiling at lafayette. 

“D-oes it feel-good, we can always switch if it doesn't” Fersen teased. 

Lafayette glared at him before pushing his hips up, laughing as Fersen yelped placing his hands on his chest as he struggled to ground himself.

“Asshole” Fersen muttered through gritted teeth. 

He rolled his hips slowly placing his hands over Lafayette's chest as support. His legs trembled as he lifted himself before moaning loudly as he slammed himself down. Lafayette gasped, bringing his hands to Fersen's hips helping him up and down. 

"W-we should have done this sooner ya?" Fersen said, struggling to form a coherent sentence. 

"Perhaps" Lafayette let out a small laugh. 

He bucked his hips up to coordinate Fersen's movements biting his lip as he struggled to keep his sounds to himself. Fersen on the other hand seemed to have no shame. Moaning as loud as he could, and couldn't care less if someone happened to hear them. To Fersen, the only thing that mattered at the moment was what was happening between them in this room. Because to him, this would be over as soon as it started. He feared that the moment the morning came Lafayette would hate him. He feared that Lafayette would push him away again. And that this would be something they'd regret. And if he was gonna regret it in the morning, he wasn't going to restrain himself. But the thought of losing Lafayette was enough to bring tears to his eyes. And to distract himself he increased the pace in which he was bouncing on Lafayette's lap. Lafayette cupped Fersen's face and brought their lips together. The kiss constantly being broken by Fersen's movements. Lafayette smiled softly as he looked into Fersen's eyes. He never noticed how pretty they were. He raised his hand to push a stray strand of hair out of his face. His flushed cheeks and dazed expression made Lafayette's heart want to beat out of his chest. He sat up biting down on Fersen's neck leaving a mark. It contrasted nicely against his pale skin. The feeling of Fersen dragging his nails against his back snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"There, please- it feels- good. Oh please, I beg of you I-" Fersen cut himself off as he let out a loud whine. 

Lafayette continued to aim his thrust in that spot driving Fersen insane. 

"Oh gilbert!~" he shrieked wrapping his arms around Lafayette, his cock twitching against their stomachs covering his stomach with cum. 

Lafayette moaned loudly at the feeling of Fersen clenching around his dick. And to Lafayette's surprise, Fersen pushed him down, picking up his pace. He whimpered softly. Fersen growled.

"I want you to cum in me" Fersen dug his nails into Lafayette's chest, trying to ignore the painful overstimulation. 

"I'm... I'm close ``Lafayette groaned. 

Fersen picked up his pace as he could feel himself getting close again. 

Lafayette let out a choked moan as he came in Fersen. Being filled set Fersen over the edge. They both struggled to calm their breath. Fersen whimpered, he felt so fucking full. Stuffed to the brim with cum and the thought of being filled with more cum made his cock twitch. But now that the high of the orgasm was gone and the effects of the alcohol began to subside Fersen feared for the worst. Would Lafayette throw him out, vow to never speak to him again. Out him to Marie and the king to have him killed? His lip trembled as tears began to fill his eyes. Perhaps the alcohol hadn't worn off entirely. Lafayette sat up immediately cupping Fersen's face wiping his tears. 

"Are you hurt Fersen? Was I too rough with you? Do you regret this?" Lafayette sighed he knew he shouldn't have agreed to this.

Fersen shook his head, closing his eyes tightly as he attempted to stop his tears from rolling down his face. He let out a choked sob. Lafayette wrapped his arms around Fersen gently rubbing his back and placing a kiss on the top of his head. 

"Don't make me go" Fersen finally managed to say in between sobs. 

"I won't" Lafayette placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You promise?" Fersen sniffed, wiping his tears. 

"I promise" Lafayette placed a kiss on his cheek before lying down. 

Fersen laid on top of him resting his head against his chest. He sighed before closing his eyes and prayed that what lafayette had promised was not just the alcohol speaking. 


	2. Against the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long and sorry its so short i had trouble making it make sense

Lafayette awoke to the feeling of something crushing his chest. He opened his eyes to see Fersen laying on top of him. He looked so peaceful. His long lashes resting against his cheeks. A stray strand of hair ran across his face and out of instinct Lafayette pushed it behind his ear. He looked beautiful, absolutely perfect. And that's when it came to him. Why were he and Fersen in the same bed together without clothes? As the hangover finally hit so did the events of last night. His cheeks flushed bright red. He abruptly sat up pushing Fersen off of him as he put as much distance between their two bodies as he could. And in doing so he stumbled onto the ground. The sudden movement and loud thud woke Fersen up. 

"Lafayette what are you-" he cut himself off recalling the events of last night.

"Lafayette I-" he was cut off by Lafayette.

"Get out".

"Lafayette I'm sorry I never meant for things to get so out of hand forgive me please" Fersen pleaded. 

Lafayette sighed"Just leave me Fersen. I need to be alone to collect my thoughts".

"I won't" Fersen pouted, crossing his arms. 

"I am asking you nicely Fersen I will not repeat myself" Lafayette gripping Fersen's shoulder tightly. 

"Leave" he pushed Fersen back before turning away from him.

"Y-you! You promised! Last night you said-!" Lafayette cut him off. 

"I was drunk, Fersen whatever I promised I apologize but I must ask you to leave my home" his voice raised slightly. 

"You promised you wouldn't make me go, please Lafayette don't do this" Fersen walked towards him gently resting his hand on Lafayette's shoulder. 

Lafayette gripped his hand tightly.

"Lafayette you're hurting me" Fersen's eyes filled with panic. 

"Fersen I didn't mean to hurt you, forgive me" He loosened his grip on Fersen's hand. 

Fersen gently held his wrist as he walked away from Lafayette. Tears filled his eyes as he dressed. Lafayette frowned, he never meant to hurt him. He watched as Fersen walked towards the door, his hand shaking as he reached for the handle. 

"Last night…" he let out a shaky breath trying to calm himself. 

"You told me 'I know that I want you'. I thought… maybe you, perhaps you reciprocated my feelings. I thought you-" his voice shook as he reached the end. 

He covered his mouth to stop himself from letting out a sob. 

"I thought you loved me. But you're right, I never should have believed that you and I could possibly love each other! I am a fool for believing that you of all people could ever feel love for someone!" He burst into tears. 

He had lost the person he loved. The person who was there when he was injured during battle, the person who risked his life for him, and the person whom he admired. 

"Goodbye Fersen" 

Fersen turned around furiously only to come face to face with Lafayette's back. He yelled and cursed at him in his native tongue. He received no reaction.

He grabbed the back of Lafayette's shirt making him face him. 

"Listen to me you giant prick! You're just as guilty as me, I asked you for permission and you agreed! Now take responsibility for your actions you asshole!" Fersen shouted.

"You're the only guilty one in this room Fersen! I would have never done anything of the sort had you not been so pushy. You're a sick man Fersen, you need help. Out of respect for our time-fighting in America, I will not out you but if you keep pushing it I will have no choice" Lafayette glared at him. 

Fersen let out a laugh, "You must be joking right? Are you really that dense? Let me spell it out for you. YOU PUT YOUR DICK IN ME IF ANYONE IS TO BLAME IT IS YOU!"

Before Lafayette could continue he heard a soft sob.

"You said you wanted me, and the way you… I thought you liked me. You promised me that you wouldn't make me leave. Please Lafayette indulge me if only for this morning please" Fersen pleaded tears covering his pretty face. 

Lafayette pauses for a second before answering, "I fear that if I indulge you it will be harder for the both of us to part ways". 

"Then we don't! We can be together-" Lafayette cut him off. 

"You know very well we can't. Stop making it harder than it already is for me. I don't want to have you leave. But understand Fersen we can't be together don't argue please" 

"Oh but we can Lafayette, no one has to know" Fersen cupped Lafayette's hands. 

"And if word gets out then what?"

"All of France knows I only have eyes for the queen" Fersen said, smirking. 

Lafayette thought for a moment, "Alright then, we'll do it". 

Fersen let out a sigh of relief before smiling softly "It will be us against the world".

Fersen brought Lafayette's hand to his lips. Lafayette's eyes widened as his heart sped up.

"Can I stay here a bit longer… please?" Fersen wrapped his arms around Lafayette. 

And as it happened last night, the look on Fersen's face, he could not refuse him. He would be the death of him. And yet he could not bring himself to care. As long as that smile remained on Fersen's lips, it didn't matter if the world went up in flames. 

"I don't see why not" he placed a kiss on the top of Fersen's head. 

Fersen smiled softly. Everything was going to be okay. He would have his love by his side. And it would be just them, just them against the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its still kinda ass but ya. It kinda dosen't make sense cuz i changed the ending it was going to be super angsty and shit and Fersen was going to get his heart broken and laffy was going to be more of an asshole. But ya i hoped u liked it lapin

**Author's Note:**

> (My dumbass may or may have not used my school issued computer to type it out and the school may or may have not found out and blocked me from accessing the google doc i had this on and i may or may not have to come up with an excuse as to why i was writting about Lafayette and Fersen two historical figures fucking)


End file.
